


Swift Beginnings

by Affectos



Series: Recovered Miraculi [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectos/pseuds/Affectos
Summary: Most Americans come to Paris for a vacation and to enjoy the city of lights...Tobias Ensifera however has come to learn how to master his Miraculous...(Prologue to the 'Recovered Miraculi' series.)





	Swift Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, for a few years I've had a Miraculous Ladybug OC named Emerald Swift and had a large plot for him up in my head, and now I'm finally sitting down to actually write these out. The first installment in this story is a prologue called 'Swift Beginnings' which leads into the first 'episode' in Emerald's series.

Paris was honestly a place that Tobias Ensifera never saw himself living in. Not that it was a bad city, but rather the fact that he’d never been outside of the United States his entire life. But here he was, and he was going to have to do his best to make the best of it.

Stepping out onto the white stone front stoop of his apartment building, Tobias paused to properly look around. He’d just spent the last several days unpacking and becoming acquainted with his neighbors and getting the basics set up that he really hadn’t had the proper chance to actually take in sights of Paris, but luckily he had a spare day before he started his new job to do so.

Already, the difference between Paris and New York were abundant to the American. Instead of having light blocked off by the skyline, natural daylight filled the streets, giving a warmer feel. Beyond just that, the air just felt cleaner. It helped that instead of having the streets packed bumper to bumper with taxis, busses, and cars, traffic flowed fluidly while some people vouched for bikes or motor scooters. Even Tobias didn’t have a car here in Paris, instead a simple vespa of his own.

Finally stepping down the stoop to the sidewalk and adjusting his hoodie, a small jungle green bird about four inches tall poked it’s head up and out of Tobias’s hoodie, “So, you think we’ll finally run into Ladybug and Noir today? Best to meet them before you start your job.”

* * *

That talking bird was one of the main reasons that Tobias was even in Paris in the first place. Just a few months ago, Tobias had been a freelance artist in New York after graduating with a degree in game design and a minor in game psychology, however he’d been moonlighting as a superhero as well: Emerald Swift.

It’d started when Tobias had gotten a belt buckle as a graduation gift from his uncle who’d told him it was a family heirloom. What had made it stand out was the unique hummingbird styled engravings on it. What Tobias was not expecting though was that night when alone in his room for a small bird creature to emerge from the buckle and introduce itself as Ottomi.

After a pit of panic and calming down, Tobias learned that Ottomi was a Kwami, a sprite that embodied a concept in the universe, energy in Ottomi’s case, and was bound to the belt buckle which was known as a ‘Miraculous’. While learning all this, Tobias did learn that with awakening Ottomi, that he had to fulfill a request of the Kwami’s: to be a hero using the powers that the Kwami could give him.

Becoming a hero wasn’t exactly the easiest learning curve for Tobias. While Ottomi would grant him a magical suit, enhanced durability, strength, agility, minor flight, and a sword, Tobias  as the Emerald Swift still had to learn his limits, which he did so by limiting the crime he fought to just simple crimes: stopping muggings, bank robberies, and assaults. Additionally, Ottomi granted him a unique ability that made him stand out; upon calling out the phrase ‘Sonic Dart’, Emerald could gain super speed for a short period of time, as after five minutes after using the ability, Tobias would forcibly turn back to his normal clothes.

Stopping these smaller crimes earned the Emerald Swift a bit of fame among the people of New York, but it also caught the attention of the US’s government, namely the country’s superhero-turned-president Victory, Camilla Hombee.

Arriving back from grocery shopping one day, Tobias was not expecting President Hombee to be waiting for her in his apartment. She revealed to him that not only did she know that he was Emerald Swift, but admitted that he showed promise. However, she began to press him for information how exactly his powers worked.

Not giving up the existence of Ottomi, Tobias explained what little he did know about his powers, much to Hombee’s disappointment. Upon not getting enough information, Hombee asked if Tobias remembered the Trash Kraken attack; when Tobias responded it was one of the reasons that pushed him into being a hero, she explained that during that crisis, she’d called upon two heroes from France: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, in the wake of how Ladybug, Noir, Knightowl, and Sparrow defeated it, Combee had realized how little information the United States had on them, but it seemed that Emerald’s powers are similar to theirs

It was there when President Hombee offered Tobias a deal: she would fund a program where Tobias would go to France and work and team up with Ladybug and Noir to better master his powers, but in return, he’d have to report back what exactly was going on in Paris so that they could understand the situation at play there.

Between the fact it was coming from the President herself and how important she made it sound, Tobias didn’t really see a reason to turn it down.

President Hombee arranged for Tobias to work as a teacher at one of the high schools in Paris teaching a basic psychology class. It at least allowed Tobias to use his game psychology minor to work and allowed him to make lesson plans based around how psychology could help them in real life. In the last week, Tobias had set up several weeks of teaching plans for tomorrow, meaning that today was the one day that he’d be able to go out and enjoy Paris.

* * *

“So, you think we’re going to run into Ladybug and Noir?” Ottomi asked again, trying to get the attention of his Miraculous Holder.

Tobias shrugged to him, “Well, people here in Paris seem to think they’re older than what Victory and Knightowl think. They both said they were kids while Sparrow said that he was about the same height as Noir.”

“Yeah, so?”

“That means that they’re in school, thus the weekend is the best time to run into them.” Tobias explained as they reached the bus stop.

Waiting for the bus, the American took a seat on the bench and glanced around, his eyes being drawn to a large billboard on top of a building ad for what appeared to be a cologne called ‘Adrien, the Scent’. On it, there was a teenager with blonde with what Tobias could only describe as ‘fashionably messy’ blond hair wearing a white blazer and slacks, floating among clouds with a few feathers around him. 

Glancing it over, Tobias was a bit confused, “So in America, bored adult celebrities start their own perfumes; here in France, teenagers are used to sell cologne…”

“Tob, this is the country where the drinking age is 16,” Ottomi pointed out, “As long as it doesn’t reek like Axe, we should be good.” Tobias did have to shrug in agreement as the bus pulled up, forcing him to tuck Ottomi back away before he boarded.


End file.
